Living in Chaos
by LaHimeAngel
Summary: Tony & Ziva's 14 year old daughter, writing about her life and the chaos in it. From new schools to undercover missions, being Tony & Ziva's daughter is extremely more chaotic than you think. T, just to be safe, swearing in some chapters.
1. Week of Bliss

**I do not own NCIS. If I did, Tony and Ziva would've hooked up and I wouldn't be having to write a fanfic of their daughter, they would already have one.**

**This story is AU. It is set in 2009, but again, it is AU, which means Jenny is alive *yay*.**

**It also means Katie was born in 1994. Lets just say, Tony and Ziva knew each other in 1994, OK?**

How can I begin to explain my family life?

Whenever someone asks about my family life they suddenly avoid me at all times. It might have something to do with my parents.

Mum and Dad are NCIS agents (plus, Mum is a former assassin) who carry at least one weapon on them at all times (in Mum's case, 3).

After this, people usually mentally frisk me and check to see I have no weapons.

How can I?

I'm only 14.

----------

This is my third new school this year.

Why do my parents have to keep putting away parents of kids at my schools?!

Who knew so many people had grudges against Marines?

Damn their stupid jobs.

At least though, whenever I'm being enrolled into a new school, I get to go to work with them for a week so I can 'compose myself and not kill anything' as dad says it. In other words, I get a week off.

----------

I have 6 days of bliss before it starts all over again. I'd better use it.

Mum is doing her usual crazy driving to get to the Navy yard. It is only a matter of time before I'm driving.

Dad is scared that I've inherited Mum's driving skills.

He has seen me play 'Simpsons Hit & Run'.

He is not letting me near his car, especially since he watched me play that video game.

We finally get to the Navy Yard at a screeching stop.

We are safe.

----------

There is not much happening at NCIS, so I go down to Abby's lab.  
Abby is a forensic scientist, and a Goth.

She's awesome.

She's also the one who keeps telling me I am extremely lucky.

I do not know why.

She calls it 'the best of both worlds'.

Apparently I lucked out and got all the good genes.

Mum's looks.

Dad's personality (Mum says that's not good).

Mum's language skills.

Dad's movie encyclopedia mind.

Everyone says I can quote every movie created this side of the millennium.

I don't think that is a good thing.

Abby's boyfriend/coworker comes in.

So does dad.

"Hey McGoogle." I say.

Dad smiles. It's a running gag to bag out McGee. McGee seems unimpressed.

"I don't believe this, Tony. You and Ziva torment me and now you've got your daughter to too!"

We both smile gleefully.

"Katie, how good to see you."

Gibbs is in Abby's lab too.

God knows how long he's been there.

Gibbs is basically a third grandfather.

He gives me money when Mum and Dad's back are turned.

Same with Jenny.

She gives me money too.

But I don't see her a lot, seeing as she's the director of NCIS (and Gibb's old flame).

"What, this is your third new school this year?" He asks.

Gibbs smacks Dad on the back of the head.

He also pulls his wallet out.

"New schools are hard. Here's $50."

I like Gibbs.

I get an idea.

If Gibbs gives me $50 every day until I go back to school, that means I would get *calculates in head*…$250!

"Katie, you are not going to pull $250 off Gibbs."

Mum is in the room too.

I hate having Dad's personality.

It means Mum can read both of our minds.

**You know what to do now. Press the pretty green button. If people like this fic, I will write more.**


	2. Interviews

**OK. As much as I would love to own NCIS and Tony and Ziva I do not. I would love to make money from this story but I do not.**

**All I own from this story is Katie, but her parents or parent's friends and coworkers, no.**

**Again, lets just say Tony and Ziva knew each other and had Katie in 1994.  
**

Yesterday I got $50 from Gibbs.

And $60 from Jenny.

Jenny always gives me more money than Gibbs does.

I do not know why.

Who cares?

It's money waiting to be spent.

What, wait!

Mum says she put the money in my bank so I can use it later.

I check my wallet.

Dammit, she did.

----------

I insist on going to work with Dad again.

I need more money.

Note to self: find new hiding spot for loose money.

One where Mum cannot find it.

Yeah, like that's gonna happen.

He says no.

He then suggests using Mum as a target of scrunched up pieces of paper.

I look at him.

He shuts up.

Using Mum as a target for anything is risking your life.

----------

Mum has the day off.

God knows why.

Until she tells me we have an interview with the principal of my new school.

How fun.

Mum with a principal.

This'll be good.

----------

We are in the principal's office waiting for a Mr. Smith.

The principal.

Mum starts talking to me to break the silence.

It takes me a full 30 seconds to realize she is speaking in Hebrew.

"_I'm sorry that you have to keep changing schools, Katie. I know it is hard."_

Mum and I rarely speak Hebrew or any other language anywhere except home.

"_I do not mind. But right now I'd rather be in Abby's lab than here."_

Mum laughs.

"_So would I."_

The door opens.

The principal walks in.

"Katie DiNozzo, I didn't know you had an older sister!"

I know he was referring to Mum.

Ew.

My new principal is checking my mother out.

I notice he is not wearing a ring.

He notices Mum isn't either.

That he can see.

Mum has her ring on the same chain her Star of David is.

She is wearing her woolen jumper.

You cannot see it.

This is going to be so fun. *Sarcasm*

----------

We finally get home from the interview.

It took a full 15 minutes to get out of Mr. Smith's office and his eyes off Mum.

Ew.

Just as we get home, Mum's phone rings.

Apparently there is a dead Navy petty officer.

Here we go again.

----------

Coming back from the crime scene I am told to take the evidence down to Abby.

I can hear her music from the elevator.

I like her music.

Abby sees me and helps me put out all the bagged and tagged stuff onto her table.

"Don't say 'what have you got for me' Abby. I have no clue." I say before she asks the question.

She smiles and ruffles my hair.

She then goes on about how much I look like a mini version of my mother.

That's what everyone at NCIS says.

It has gotten annoying.

I go back upstairs to Mum, Dad, McGee and Gibb's desks.

Mum and dad are running phone records and credit card records.

I notice McGee and Gibbs have gone and pull the glue out of Dad's desk.

Both Mum and Dad laugh.

I pour and smear the glue over McGee's table top, his computer mouse and keyboard.

I then go back downstairs to Abby.

10 minutes later I hear a yell.

"DiNozzos!!!!!"

**So you know, anything written in _italics_ means it has some difference to all the other ramblings.**

**In this case, Ziva and Katie are speaking in Hebrew.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to story alert, you have made me extremely happy.**

**Do you know what would make me more happy?**

**Pressing the little green button and writing a rewiew!  
**


	3. New Friends and Near Death Experience

**Once again, I do not own NCIS, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Jenny, Ducky, Gibbs or any other of the recognisable characters.**

**I also do not own James Bond or Die Another Day.**

**I do not own the said noodle soup.**

**I do own my own though.**

**Again, with Katie, she was born in 1994. Lets just say Tony and Ziva knew each other in'94, OK?  
**

My week of bliss has finished.

And I'm home from my first day of new school.

I've invited my new friends over.

I'm wishing I hadn't now.

"Tony, if you do not tell me where it is, I will kill you with this paperclip."

This is where having a former assassin mother is annoying.

I hear a yell and a scream.

That was Dad.

"What's with your parents?"

That's one of my friends.

Now they are both checking I don't have a paperclip.

-_-'

----------

My new friends finally leave after telling me at least 50 times that I am extremely lucky.

I do not know why.

If only they really knew my parents.

Mum is cooking dinner.

Dad is watching TV.

I hear the theme music of James Bond.

How fun.

"It's DiNozzo, Katie DiNozzo."

Dad turns around and smiles.

He's impressed.

"Good girl."

He pauses the movie.

"Care to tell me which Bond this is?"

I look at the silhouette on the screen.

He just had to pause it at the frame before the actor shows his face.

Damn him.

I look around the room.

And spot the DVD case lying on the floor.

Die Another Day.

"It's Peirce Brosnan. Die Another Day. Not the best Bond, Sean Connery by far is, but overall a good movie."

Dad smiles even more.

He ruffles my hair.

"Good girl."

He starts to yell.

"Sweet cheeks, did you hear that?"

An answer comes from the kitchen.

"Yes, good Katie."

Dad and I start watching the movie.

And doing a body count.

We get up to 24 when Mum comes in with three bowls of noodle soup.

It is not unusual for us to eat dinner in front of a movie.

I like it.

----------

The next day my alarm goes off at 0500.

Mum is making me do a run with her when I'm in school.

I change into my athletic gear and run downstairs to get my water bottle.

Mum is there waiting for me.

We leave Dad snoring and sound asleep while we go for a run.

It is colder than usual today.

I like it.

We manage to do 5 blocks before heading back.

By the time we get back it is 0600.

Mum gives me the pleasure of waking up Dad.

Good thing I didn't drink much.

I open the bottle and tip the whole lot over Dad's head.

Next thing I know I am running for my life down the corridor and into the safety of my bedroom.

Dad is pounding on the door.

Thank God for doors that lock.

----------

"What? Do you know what she did to me?"

The only reason I am alive is that Mum intervened at breakfast.

Mum starts laughing.

"Yes, I told her to."

Dad falls silent.

I manage to get to school alive.

I am glad this school is walking distance away from my house.

I meet up with my friends along the way.

We chat and walk together until we get to the front steps.

That is when the bell rings.

First class for me is English.

I happen to share it with one of my friends, Jess.

The teacher walks in.

She's really young.

And seems nice.

Until she tells the class we have an assignment.

An autobiography.

This has to include information about our family history and parents.

Oh shit.

***famous dun-dun-dun!***

**So, autobiography.**

**Yeah.**

**Will be in next two chapters.**

**But I will only write next two chapters if I get reviews.**

**So press the pretty green button and make sure that I write more.**

**Because I would love to.  
**


	4. EasyToSwallow History

**OK. I do not own NCIS. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**I also do not own Bones. Again, I wish I did, but I do not.**

**Also, lets just say Tony and Ziva knew each other in '94 and had Katie in '94 too.  
**

I'm sitting in my bedroom.

Tapping my pencil on the empty sheet of paper in front of me.

I am trying to think of an easy-to-swallow version of my family history.

How the hell can I explain my family?

Look at my grandfathers.

One is the director of an Israeli intelligence agency.

The other cut off Dad from the will, and yet, put me on it.

What about my mother?

_My mother is a former assassin turned NCIS agent. She carries a gun on her at all times._

Like that's gonna happen.

I start with Dad.

He is the most normal of my entire family.

_My father is an NCIS special agent. Every day could be his last. He could be shot by some psychopath at any time._

I can just imagine my teacher reading it.

And her calling the school councilor.

This is gonna be hard.

----------

Mum, Dad and I are sitting in the lounge.

Shoveling popcorn and sweets down our throats as we watch the TV.

We are watching 'Bones'.

I love Bones.

"Wow, she really is hot."

That's Dad.

And that's the fourth time he has said that this episode.

Mum throws popcorn over my head at him.

"Not as hot as you, Sweetcheeks."

Good recovery.

Mum mutters in Hebrew.

"_Next time it'll be my knife."_

I laugh.

Soon I am not the only one laughing my head off.

"_What is with you people and guns?!"  
_That was Booth.

Our laughter fills the room for the next 3 minutes.

My family can laugh at a joke for 10 minutes straight even if it isn't funny.

I guess it comes naturally when you have a Grand-uncle Kenny.

Who tells the same joke 3 times in a row.  
Right then I am wondering exactly how I am going to explain my family.

I don't think there is one day without some sort of threat between my parents.

Though, usually Mum is the one saying the threats.

Oh well.

----------

It's Wednesday.

Middle of the week.

I freaking hate Wednesdays.

And it is worse when I have an autobiography due in 13 days.

*Shudders*

Better get it over with.

My alarm goes off.

It is now 0500.

Ugh.

Running time.

Most people my age are usually sleeping until 0800.

Ugh.

-----------

I get to school.

Then halfway through the second class I'm being called to the front office.

And now I'm being driven to NCIS DC HQ.

That was insane.

My third day at a new school and I am called out to go to NCIS.

This better be good.

----------

Dad meets me at the lobby.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Not a clue, Katie."

I can tell that Dad is telling the truth.

"What did you do to piss Mum or Gibbs off this time?"  
"Nothing! Why do you immediately assume I did something?"

"Because it usually is you."

"Well, yeah, that is true."

I roll my eyes.

We go up to the bullpen.

Just as McGee gets hit over the head by Gibbs.

Ha, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier.

Gibbs notices me.

How the hell does he do that?

His back is turned and I didn't make a sound.

I swear he has six senses.

"Hello Katie."  
There doesn't go a day where I hate having Dad's personality.

Because both Mum and Gibbs can read my mind.

I skip to the point.

"Why am I here?"

No one says anything.

"How would you feel about going on an undercover mission, Katie?"

**-insert black and white screenshot here-**

**So Katie might be going undercover!**

**However, I will not write unless I get reviews.**

**So do yourself and other readers a favour and press the pretty green button.**

**I won't write anymore until I get a total (including reviews from other chapters) of 20+ reviews.**

**Have fun reading!  
**


	5. No Way In Hell

**I don't own NCIS. I wish I did.**

**I also do not own the CHERUB book series.**

**If you care to read this chapter, it will tell you about Katie's history.  
**

No. Way. In. Hell.

I don't know if I just screamed in my mind or if I actually did.

But suddenly everyone is looking at me.

I'll take option 2.

I've been at a new school for 2 days!

Only 2 freaking days!

AND NOW I'M BEING CALLED ONTO AN UNDERCOVER ASSIGNMENT?!

"_What the hell? I've just gotten into a new school! For 2 freaking days!"_

I don't know what language I am screaming in.

But obviously it was only Mum who understood me.

Gibbs smiles.

"I'll take that as a no."

I stare at him.

He laughs more.

"Katie, will you come here please?"

Jenny.

Right now I hate her.

----------

I am in Jenny's office.

Sitting in front of her desk.

I feel like I'm in the principal's office.

Not good.

I hear a door close.

"Katie, I suppose we should have warned you earlier."

I do not do anything.

"Especially before you started a new school."

I sigh.

"You think?!"

Jenny sits down in front of me.

I really do feel like I am in the principal's office.

"Why am I being sent on an undercover mission? I'm 14."

Jenny smiles.

"Because you are DiNozzo and David's daughter, you certainly look the part."

She has a point there.

"What is it about?"

"A serial killer named Greg Cintenno."

That's Gibbs.

I hate it when he does that.

Sneaking in without us hearing him.

"Lemme guess, he has killed Marines or Marine wives?"  
Jenny nods.

She shows me a photo of him.

He's older than my parents.

"What have I got to do with it then?"

Jenny shows me another photo.

Of a kid my age.

"In 1994, Greg Cintenno had a son. Kyle Cintenno."

I have read way too many spy novels.

Especially CHERUB.

"So you want me to make contact with the son to get to the father."

Jenny nods.

"What about my new school? I've only been there 2 freaking days!"

I am slightly calmer now.

"Well, your parents have filled me in on it. We've agreed that this assignment should not be taken until the end of the month. That's 3 weeks."

Thank you God.

I can actually live a relatively normal life for a few weeks!

"I guess I have no choice."

"You do, Katie."

"I want to do it, if it means saving lives to get this guy."

Both Jenny and Gibbs smile.

----------

After the meeting I have 2 choices.

Go back to school.

Or stay at NCIS.

Would you go back to school after finding out you have an undercover mission?

Neither would I.

Don't get me wrong.

I hate school.

But this time round I have awesome friends.

Friends who aren't freaked out by my parents for once.

I don't want to leave that.

So, with no active case, my parents take me to the shooting range with Gibbs.

Literally, shooting range.

Shooting targets.

With guns.

*Giggles*

----------

By lunch, Mum, Dad, Gibbs and I retired from the shooting range.

Dad now has a hole in his cap.

xD

Gibbs had tied my phone to the face of the victim.

And mysteriously it worked.

Gibbs thinks I should be a sniper.

I think it was just a fluke.

----------

Mum and Dad drop me home before going off to NCIS again.

I can't believe that they trust me to stay home after going to a shooting range.

I decide to work on my autobiography.

----------

**CHAPTER 1 – MY PARENTS**

My parents Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo are not exactly normal people.

My mother, Ziva David, is a former Israeli officer, now working as a liaison officer for Mossad and NCIS.

She was born in and raised in Israel and originally wanted to become a dancer, but decided to take a different path and trained to become a Mossad officer, now able to speak in English, Hebrew, Spanish, Arabic, Turkish, French, Belgian French, German, Italian and Russian.

Her father, my grandfather, is the current director of Mossad. Her sister, Tali was unfortunately killed in a suicide bombing attack. Mother's half-brother was also killed. She is now an only child.

My father, Tony DiNozzo, grew up in Long Island, New York. He is an only child too. Formally working for Baltimore Police Department, my father now is a senior field agent for NCIS, working on the same team as my mother. He can also speak English and Spanish.

My parents met through a joint assignment between Mossad and NCIS. That is when my mother transferred from Israel to the US.

They were married on May 2nd, 1993 in Washington DC.

**CHAPTER 2 – MY LIFE**

I was born on February 5th, 1994 in Washington DC as an only child. I still am. By the time I was one year old I had been to Israel, France, Canada and Italy.

I did not go to elementary school; I was home-schooled by my mother and housekeeper until junior high. By the time I started junior high, I was fluent in all the same languages my mother is, with the exception of Russian.

Like my mother, I also attended dance school from when I was 6 years old until I turned 11. I studied ballet. After I had finished with dance, I decided to do something completely different. I am currently studying Tae Kwon Do and self-defense.

I am turning 15 next year, with hopes of getting a black belt before I am too old to use it.

**CHAPTER 3 – HOPES FOR FUTURE**

My current hopes for the future are distorted. Although I would love to do a similar thing to my parents (special agents, spying, etc.), I am focusing on finishing school and going to university. Who knows, maybe I will eventually become the director of a government agency or something?

----------

That was easier than I thought.

OK.

That probably isn't enough.

But right now my brain is dying.

I can't think anymore.

I still have 12 days before it's due.

And just under 3 weeks before the mission.

Oh God.

And people think my family and life is normal!

-_-'

**OK, first I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and put story alert on this story.**

**I thank everyone who wrote support and extremely helpful tips in reviews.**

**I thank everyone who made me extremely happy by putting this story on alert.**

**I would also like to thank my editor/sister Ash (Rosavynne****) who offered sarcastic support and my other sister Bronnie (Samishiiko****) who did offer actual support.**

**One last thing, I would like to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I write the next one.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**So press the little green button.**

**Thank you all.  
**


	6. It's Katherine, But Call Me Katie

**Once AGAIN, I do not own NCIS. I own the season 3 &4 DVDs, but not the show (though I wish I did).**

**I also do not own High School Musical. I did see the first 2 movies and the stage show, but I do not own it.  
**

It's the first day of May.

The first day of my undercover mission.

Oh God.

I am no longer Katie DiNozzo.

I am now Kate DiNardo.

Mum = Liza DiNardo.

Dad = Tommy DiNardo.

Gibbs = Leroy DiNardo (my 'grandfather')

Jenny = Jennifer DiNardo (my 'grandmother' and 'Leroy's' wife)

McGee = Tom DiNardo (my 'uncle')

And the cherry on top,

Abby = Amy Blue (my 'uncle's' girlfriend).

Oh God.

We are one big, happy, dysfunctional family.

It's quite funny though.

Mum and Dad's names are taken from McGee's book.

I remember when Mum and Dad found out about McGee's book.

**FLASHBACK**

"You know if you rearrange the letters in Timothy McGee, you get Thom E. Gemcity, who happens to be a famous author?"

Mum and Dad are interrogating McGee about how he got such an expensive jacket.

And I'm holding a copy of a book called 'Deep Six'.

Mum, Dad and McGee look up.

McGee starts blushing.

"Guess what book we are reading in English class?"

I'm enjoying this.

"You know, McGregor, I'm really enjoying reading about 'swashbuckling Special Agent Tommy' and his wife 'ice queen Mossad officer Liza' and their 'happy-go-lucky assassin daughter Katherine."

Mum and dad are now gaping at McGee.

McGee appears to be writing his will.

"Have a good life, McGee."

I go down to Abby's lab.

**FLASHBACK END**

We are driving to Virginia Beach.

Where our new home is.

And new school.

Oh my God.

----------

We arrive at Virginia Beach.

Thanks to Mum's driving, we got there ½ hour before the ETA.

Heh.

I think Dad threw up twice?

Or was it 3?

A good thing about growing up with Mum is you're not afraid of her driving.

Much.

At least with the car stopped we are safe.

I finally have a chance to take in my surroundings.

The apartment block is bigger than I imagined.

It also looks more expensive than I imagined.

Cool.

Best thing is it's near the beach!

----------

We finally finish unpacking.

Not that we brought much with us.

The apartment was already furnished.

Looks really nice.

I go into my new bedroom.

And spot two $50 notes.

Note to self: Thank Gibbs and Jenny.

I stuff them into my wallet.

Then take them out and hide them under my pillow.

I'll find a new hiding spot later.

Mum and Dad are unloading and bringing upstairs the one of many DVD boxes.

Packed full of DVDs.

And me and Dad were only allowed to bring half of them!

-----------

I decide to go for a swim at the beach.

I mean, bringing boxes up from the car to the elevator, pushing the button, standing there and then walking 5 steps to the apartment is very tiring.

Not many people are there.

There must be under two other people swimming.

Or is it one?

I drop my towel, sunscreen and goggles onto the sand.

And jog towards the waves.

"Bit cold for a swim isn't it? Or are you just one of the few insane people round here?"

I turn around.

And immediately recognize the guy standing there.

Kyle Cintenno.

Wait! Katie you're undercover! Stick to the plan!

"I'll take option two, thanks."

Kyle smiles.

And walks over to me.

"Kyle Cintenno."

He holds out his hand.

I take it.

"Katherine DiNardo. But call me Katie."

"OK, Katie. You new here?"

"Yes, just moved from DC."

"So you should know that swimming at this time of the year is just insane?"

"I'm a slow learner. And plus, growing up in Canada, this is considered nice."

He laughs.

I just realize that we've been walking away from the surf the entire conversation.

Idiot Katie!

"What school you going to? Wait, what age are you?"

"I'm 14. I have no clue what school I'm going to."

"We'll find out."

Of course I'm going to the same school as you!

I'm on a bloody undercover mission!

----------

It's my first day at a new school.

But for once I am not Katie DiNozzo.

I'm Katherine (Katie) DiNardo.

That's so different *Sarcasm*

And it 'turns out' I'm going to the same private high school as Kyle!

Oh my God!

I would have never guessed.

*Sarcasm*

So, it's my first day.

One thing I didn't know about Kyle was that he was one of the popular guys at his school.

And me walking in with him was not undercover style.

Everyone was looking at me.

I don't think half of the people in this school realized I could hear them.

"Who is that girl with Kyle?"

"Who is she?"

"I heard that she moved from Canada."

"I heard….."

We entered the cafeteria.

Kyle was going to introduce me to some of his friends.

Not surprisingly, they were the jocks of the school.

And cheerleaders.

Think High School Musical jocks.

Minus the singing.

So, I met Hayley, Karen, Josh, Mike, Laura, Brad, (and ironically) Ziva.

And then the principal came over to me.

"Katherine, is it?"

I nod.

He hands me an enrollment form.

"Your parents didn't have time to fill it in. They said you could."

I look at the form.

Parent's current jobs and former careers?

I hate you Gibbs.

**So, Katie is on an undercover mission now, eh?**

**Thanks to everyone who has put this story on alert and have reviewed it.**

**I will from now on be updating once a week, due to my vacation ending.**

**Also, my editor/sister/partner in crime has drawn a pic of Katie, the URL is available on my profile page.**

**So, press the pretty green button and keep me writing, please!**

**I would like a total amount of reviews (including from other chapters) at 45 before I put up a next chapter, please.**

**Until then,**

**Angel  
**


	7. Think Paris Hilton Rich

**I do not own NCIS. As always, I wish I did, but I don't. It's sad.**

**I also do not own or have anything to do with Paris Hilton. I find her funny, but I have nothing to do with her.**

It's been a week.

I still don't think that this mission has achieved anything.

All we know now is that Kyle's dad has gone AWOL.

And that he lives with his mum.

That's it.

I now have really no clue as to what I'm supposed to be doing here.

I was supposed to become friends with Kyle, and then get him to tell us where his dad is.

I don't think he knows anymore.

Shit.

This mission was supposed to be quick.

Become friends with Kyle.

Interrogate him.

Book his dad.

Disappear into thin air.

None of this 'let's go to see a movie together' (that was Hayley) nonsense.

*Hits head on wardrobe*

Idiot Katie!

That was your fault!

I'm pissed off.

And sick of this mission.

And just want to go home to a relatively normal life.

Most of all, the summer vacation is coming up.

I want to enjoy that with my friends.

The friends who know me as Katie DiNozzo, not Katie DiNardo.

Mum said this would happen in about a week.

The homesickness kicks in.

That must be why my 'family' is coming over today.

----------

I can think of many things that are better to do on a Saturday than this.

But I still have to pretend I'm happy that my 'uncle' and 'grandparents' are coming over.

How fun.

*Sarcasm*

On the bright side, I might be able to get some money off my 'grandparents'.

The doorbell rings.

That's them.

Let's get this over and done with.

I answer the door and see McUnderCover there.

"Hey, Uncle Jethro."

"Hey Katie."

He's enjoying this.

Abby steps out from behind him.

She's happy to be on an undercover mission.

"Hey Katie! How are ya?"

"Good, Amy."

Abby laughs.

I think she's had one too many Caf-Pows.

Plus, it seems a bit weird having Abby around without her lab coat on.

They come inside, saying that 'Grandma and Grandpa' are running a bit late.

There was probably a long line at the ATM.

----------

It's been an hour and my 'grandparents' still haven't arrived.

Must be a really long ATM line.

Or bank line.

Or they've been put on hold on the phone banking.

Or the internet has screwed and Gibbs is hitting the computer and modem madly.

Not Gibbs.

Grandpa.

*Giggles*

"Could be lost."

"Leroy never gets lost!"

Thank you Abby.

"That's right. Grandpa never gets lost."

Everyone turns to look at me.

"What?"  
Mum starts laughing.

Then Dad.

Then McGee.

Then Abby.

What the hell?  
Then the doorbell rings.

Thank you God.

Gibbs and Jenny are yelling at each other.

"You said turn left!"

"The map said turn left!"

"That thing wasn't a map! It was some idiot's idea of making life easier!"

"Hi Grandpa."

They turn to look at me.

Then they both pull $50 notes out of their wallets.

I love my grandparents.

----------

I freaking hate Mondays.

Especially Mondays where I have to go to school.

When it's not really my school at all.

It's just the school I am in while I'm on this mission.

Weird, right?

So I'm in English now.

With Hayley, Laura, Karen and Ziva.

And guess what we are reading?

Deep Six.

I swear I am going to deep six McGemcity soon.

Everyone else seems excited.

Oh God.

This will be so fun.

*Sarcasm*

----------

It's Laura's birthday coming up soon.

And everyone else wants to surprise her with something big.

As she's such a sweet person.

And guess what?

Kyle happens to be super-rich.

Think Paris Hilton rich.

Minus the blond hair, the singing, the sunnies, the high heels, the drama, the tabloids and the bad acting.

Besides that, (which isn't much), you get Kyle.

So we decided to take her on a cruise on his family's yacht.

In case you were wondering, it's his mum who's rich, not his serial killer dad.

So when I get home, I use my laptop and Dad's clearance to research this yacht.

I look at the recent satellite pictures.

And find that yesterday Kyle's dad was drinking beer on it.

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**So Kyle's dad is AWOL.**

**But he's on the yacht.**

**Want to know more?**

**Press the pretty green button.**

**Please.**

**I would like 45+ reviews for the story.**

**Cause reviews make me happy.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and put alerts on.**

**Love you all!**

**Until next time, Angel.  
**


	8. 10m Looks A Lot Lower From The Ground

**Again, I do not own NCIS. I wish I did, I own the seaosn 3 &4 DVDs, but I do not own the show.**

**All I own is this laptop which the 'k' key barely works on.**

**I don't really own that either o_O**

"Did you get your hair cut?"

How can I put this lightly?

"No."

Kyle stops fiddling with my hair.

"Oh."

I try to change the subject.

"Aren't you perfectly capable of shopping for Laura's birthday present by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I coming?"

"I need a girl with me so it doesn't seem as creepy."

Creepy, eh?

I have to agree with him on that.

A guy wondering into a girl's fashion shop asking if something would fit a friend is creepy.

But if you have a girl friend (note the space) with you it's OK.

Yeah, right.

"Why are you buying her clothes anyway? What about a book?"

"Because she need to wear something other than jeans and cargo pants, especially in the summer."

"What's wrong with jeans and cargo pants?

Take into account I'm wearing jeans now.

"They look better on you. And the only reason why she wears them is because you do."

I smile.

----------

We go and meet everyone else at the pool.

That is, after the awkward shopping trip.

Everyone else is already there.

I hide Lauren's present in Kyle's bag.

He is yet to find it.

I get changed into my bathers.

A bright red bikini.

It was Abby's idea.

Not mine.

DEFINETLY NOT MINE.

I lock my shoulder bag.

The one with the knife and paperclips in it.

Heh.

Just kidding.

The others are at the diving pool.

And they want to jump off the 10m ledge.

I say good luck to them.

Then they drag me up the stairs.

If only they knew I could kill them so many ways.

----------

10m looks a lot lower from the ground.

And everyone's shaking in their boots.

If they had them on.

-_-'

I break the silence.

"Oh you guys are such wusses!"

I grab Kyle's wrist and push him of the ledge.

D

A

M

N

Y

O

U

K

A

T

I

E

!

Splash.

Well, more like ka-boom.

But yeah, splash.

Kyle walks back up the stairs.

Dripping wet.

We all crack up.

I could never have prepared myself to what he did next.

No, he didn't pash me.

He pushed me off the ledge too.

I grabbed his wrist and him with me.

Gee.

It's amazing how long you're airborne when you jump off something.

o_O

----------

I eventually get home.

Note the eventually.

That is, after we all jump off the 10m ledge another 6 times.

Each.

I arrive home, after getting a ride from Mrs. Cintenno.

Mum and Dad are working on the case.

Looking at more surveillance footage from the satellite on the yacht.

They look tired.

I can't blame them.

Dad looks happy to see me.

"Katie! Wanna help your old man watch this footage?"

This is Dad's way of getting me to take over.

It seems that Kyle's dad has drunk over 30 bottles of beer since I saw the footage.

Alcoholic much?

"I would've thought NCIS have booked him by now."

Mum looks up too.

Her black headband is around her neck.

And her hair looks like it hasn't been brushed for weeks.

And I left them for 6 hours!  
"We need the perfect time and location, Katie. You should know that."

"Please don't tell me it's Laura's birthday party!"

Dad smiles.

"No."

I relax.

Mum starts laughing.

"It'll be right after."  
Oh God.

I can just imagine Laura's party running late and a whole lot of armed people coming onto the boat with big letters saying NCIS on their bulletproof vests.

-_-'

----------

It'll all be over after Laura's party.

I can go back to being Katie DiNozzo.

A somewhat normal teenage girl.

And I won't have to worry about secret identities and being popular.

But there is one thing.

No Kyle.

Oh my God, Katie!

YOU ARE FALLING FOR HIM!

You can't!

No falling for the hot son of a yacht-owning serial killer!

**So, Katie's falling for Kyle....**

**Will havoc and chaos happen?**

**What will happen if he finds out about her lying to him?**

**Review and you shall find out.**

**Review goal is 60, but I'd be content with 55+**

**Thanks again to all who put this story on alert and those who reviewed it.**

**Lots of love,**

**Angel  
**


	9. Cruise Ships & Kicks

**I don't own NCIS. If I did, I wouldn't share it.**

**It's being shared, so I don't own it.**

**I also do not own Psycho.  
**

**Keep in mind Katie's 14 and this story is set in 2009.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Laura's birthday.

What is the point of parties?

What is the point of birthdays?

Someone knocks on the bedroom door.

Mum.

She's been really nice to me the last two days.

Probably because she's gonna wreck a boat.

She needs all the anger she can get.

-_-'

----------

Laura's birthday has to be on a school day.

At least I'm 'normal' for one more day.

Stupid English.

Why do we have to read McWriter's book?

And do questions on it?

Why do Special Agent Tommy, Officer Liza and their daughter pick on McGregor?

We all wonder that.

But can thank God that no one has made a connection between McGee's book and my parents.

If they can/do, I'm dead.

Then this geek, Rosie, puts up her hand.

This'll be good.

She'll probably make a connection from the book to Doctor Who.

Whatever that is….

----------

At lunch, all of us sit at our regular table.

Me doing my overdue homework.

What is the point of doing homework if I'm leaving tomorrow?

Karen's ranting on about the diving boards.

Hayley's ranting on about cruises.

Laura's ranting on about her party.

Mike and Josh are arguing about some cheat on Guitar Hero.

Brad and Ziva are pashing.

Public display of affections much?

God knows what Kyle's doing.

I'm living in such a normal world.

*Sarcasm*

My phone starts ringing.

Mum.

Again.

"_What?"_

"_That's not what a normal person says to greet someone else."_

"_Mum!"_

"_Fine, fine. We're in DC now. Getting all clamed up for tonight."_

"_Mum, it's glamed."_

"_Whatever. We are postponing it."_

"_The ambush?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Ask Gibbs."_

"_Put me onto him then."_

"_He's up with Jenny now."_

"_WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?!"_

I notice everyone looking at me.

Act. Normal.

I motion for one moment.

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"_No Katie."_

"_Are you insane?"_

_"Not as much as you. Goodbye."_

Mum hangs up.

I snap my phone shut.

People are still looking at me.

Laura tries to break the ice.

"Who was that, Katie?"

"My mum."

"Oh."

"She lost my favourite necklace."

Yeah. Sure. Necklace.

Necklaces are so you, Katie.

*Sarcasm*

Everyone, or at least the girls, nod sympathetically.

And this is considered normal.

----------

School finally ended.

Emphasis on 'finally'.

And I'm going home to get ready for the party.

The others have been preparing for days.

Hayley and Karen came to school with curlers in their hair.

I don't see the point of dressing up.

It's a 16th birthday party!

*hits wardrobe*

And the stupid drawer won't come out!

"The other side, Katie."

Thank you Mum.

*hits opposite side of wardrobe*

Now it decides to work.

*Screams*

Why am I even doing this?

I'm undercover!

Laura wouldn't even be my friend if I wasn't Katie DiNardo!

Stupid undercover mission.

I'm officially pissed off at NCIS.

Why the hell am I even involved?!

I'm going f-ing insane!

----------

I'm wearing a dress.

It was another of Abby's ideas.

It is seriously annoying.

I'm sure no one would care if I came to Laura's 16th in jeans.

But no, I have to look pretty.

It's not like it's a wedding or something.

I finally get to the docks where everyone's meeting.

Kyle looks hotter than usual.

What. The. Hell. Katie?

NO FALLING FOR HIM.

Everyone's noticed me.

Well, I'm practically wearing the colour of a fire engine so it's hard not to.

"Hi."

Silence.

"You look……nice, Katie."

Thanks Laura.

"Nice? Are you kidding me? She could be Miss Universe in that outfit!"

Umm….

"I highly doubt that Hayley."

Kyle and the boys don't say anything.

"Have you decided to join a convent or something?"

----------

Maybe this undercover mission isn't as bad as I thought a few hours ago.

There's free food.

And drink.

And cruise.

The others are inside raiding the fridge.

I prefer fresh air.

It's also really annoying having a gun and knife strapped to your waist underneath a dress.

Not to mention uncomfortable.

How does Mum do this?!

Someone taps on my shoulder.

It's Kyle.

And he's got a flower.

How cute.

A hibiscus.

He sees me looking at it.

"Roses are so clichéd, Katie."

He's got a point there….

Before I can do anything he places it in my hair.

And smiles.

He's so cute when he smiles.

*Sigh*

KATIE!

"Matches your dress."

"Yeah."

Katie DiNozzo would seriously hurt anyone who did what Kyle did next.

But he didn't kiss Katie DiNozzo.

He kissed Katie DiNardo.

And she kinda liked it.

I kinda liked it.

To tell the truth, it felt…..

Weird.

I was kissing a guy who thought I was someone else!

I mean….

Wouldn't you feel weird.

But it was still awesome!!

----------

Parties.

I've changed my mind about them.

Completely.

Dancefloors are fun.

So is cake.

Next thing I know I'm following Kyle to meet his father.

The serial killer one.

Why, I don't know.

I have a suspicion that Kyle has no clue about his dad.

I feel sorry for him.

His dad seems nice.

You wouldn't expect him to be a serial killer.

His face is kind and he has a calm voice.

Not like in _Psycho_.

He is introduced by Kyle and we shake hands.

I round off the totally fake story about my parents and life.

We finally get out of there.

Laura's dancing around like a maniac with Ziva, Karen and Hayley.

Brad, Mike and Josh are practically passed out.

(The girls tired them out).

Kyle and me head out onto the deck.

To start pashing again I guess.

That is, until someone yells.

"Hands up!"

A dark figure.

Male.

Around mid to late 30s.

Got a revolver in his hand.

Not good.

Me and Kyle's reaction times are really shit.

Gun fires.

Next thing that happens I'm on top of Kyle on the deck.

The bullet lands in the water.

This is where my ninja skills kick in.

Kick.

Kick.

Punch.

Kick.

Now the revolver is over the edge too.

Punch.

The guy is unconscious.

Only thing I think about is Kyle.

What the hell is wrong with me?

With this world.

The ambush was called off.

Wasn't it?

Something hits my neck.

I jerk my elbow back but it is no use.

Whoever the pervert/attacker was, they knew where my weapons were.

The band around my waist under my dress where my knife and gun were stored is ripped off.

Something goes over my eyes.

I can't see.

More useless kicks.

Nothing.

I'm airborne.

Then I feel bubbles around my arms and legs.

Water.

Then……

Nothing.

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**One more chapter left!**

**What happens to Katie?**

**Or Kyle?**

**Or Hayley, Laura, Karen, Mike, Josh or Brad?**

**What about Kyle's dad?**

**Who were the ones who attacked Katie?**

**Review please!**

**Review goal is 70+ but I'll be happy with 68 or so.**

**Press the pretty green button.**

**Lots of love,**

**Angel  
**


	10. Beep

**I do not own NCIS.**

**I hate that fact.**

**I really do.  
**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I swear if this is the afterlife I'm outta here.

My head is killing me.

And my arms and legs and entire body.

If I have to live with this I'll die.

Wait.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beeping?

This is a hospital.

Am I alive?

I open my eyes.

Why do hospitals have to be so white?

White is hard on the eyes.

"Katie! You're alive."

That's a bit obvious.

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

Mum sighs heavily.

What the hell?

Did they think I would die?

Me?

Katie DiNozzo.

If so, something is seriously wrong with this world.

I try to sit up.

My head feels like it weighs a ton.

Then I remember everything.

Kyle.

Cruise.

Shooter.

Water.

"It wasn't NCIS on the cruise. Who was it?"

"We don't know."

"Dad! You are an investigator! You should know!"

"Katie, whoever killed this guy and your friend, they obviously knew what they were doing….and who you were."

What?

"Kyle is………..dead?"

Mum and Dad look at each other and then back at me.

"Local authorities found his body washed up on a beach. Asphyxiation and gunshot to the back."

"Who would kill a 15 year old guy?"

"Some sick person. But obviously they knew about you and his family. We had to be taken off the case."

"We are going home?"

"Yes."

I feel tears on my face.

I'm crying?

Why the hell am I crying?

Kyle didn't even know me.

He wouldn't have ever known me or kissed me unless he thought I was someone else.

It's not like he even liked me.

…..But…..he's still…….dead…..

Oh God.

Why?

Mum starts hugging me.

I would normally kill any person who did that.

But this had special circumstances.

Net thing I know and am practically bawling my eyes out.

Stupid death.

I beat it.

Why couldn't Kyle?

----------

It takes me until we leave for DC to realise something I should have before.

"What about everyone else? It would look weird if I just disappeared along with Kyle."

Mum makes a weird look.

And shows me a web page.

I recognise it as the local newspaper site.

The main headline is about me.

TWO TEENS KILLED IN ATTACK

Two teenagers, Katherine DiNardo, 14, and Kyle Cintenno, 15, were killed in an attack last night during a party celebrating a friend's 16th birthday.

According to others attending the celebration, the good friends had gone outside for some air at about 9:30. During that time, at least 2 men, possibly armed, boarded the ship from the water and attacked the friends. The 14-year-old had put up a fight but was punched in the abdomen and knocked unconscious, then thrown into the water. Authorities found her body washed up on a beach this morning after she and the 15-year-old had been reported missing.

The 15-year-old, Kyle Cintenno, was believed to be the son of the wanted serial killer Greg Cintenno. His cause of death is unknown as of yet, authorities have not released the details.

Greg Cintenno has been on many wanted lists, mostly for the murders of dozens of women, but also for fraud, armed robbery and embezzlement.

I cannot believe it.

I'm dead?

No.

Katherine DiNardo is dead.

Katie DiNozzo is alive.

My poor friends.

They think they've lost two friends.

I need to say goodbye to them.

I convince McGee to help me.

I send them an email from 'Katherine's' address.

I write a lot of things.

I should tell them about my mission.

I wish I could.

But no.

Impossible.

Never.

I keep to that myself.

McGee changes something to make it look like I sent it before the party.

At least that is one loose end tied up.

I'm so sorry guys.

But you can never know.

----------

There is no point going back to school.

Not at this point in time.

It's the like the last day.

I stay home.

It's the only thing I can do.

Stupid undercover mission.

Why don't you just kill me and be done with it.

I feel dead.

It wouldn't matter.

Not in the slightest.

----------

The summer is mostly uneventful.

Mum, Dad and I went on a road trip.

That was fun.

We all almost died.

4 times.

Each.

Thanks to Mum's driving.

Soon enough it's September.

And I go back to normal school.

As a normal girl.

With a normal life.

And normal family.

How fun.

I'm sure that my friends have forgotten about me.

I would have.

Hate to admit that.

But I would've.

I enter the front doors.

It's gonna feel weird not being popular anymore.

I notice my friends.

They notice me.

And start running over.

Yelling and screaming.

And ready for a hug.

I give in.

After about 5 minutes of hugging I finally can breathe.

Everyone asks me about my trip to Italy.

If I didn't mention that before, that's the big fat lie I told them.

I couldn't tell them about an undercover mission.

I just couldn't.

I hear stories about everyone's summers.

Summer romances.

Summer swims.

Summer cruises.

*Shudder*

I'm sorry I just can't stand the thought of ships right now.

At least these friends know about NCIS.

I don't have to pretend.

----------

At the end of the day me and Anna walk home together.

She's the only one who doesn't catch the bus like the others.

I hear more about summer.

And something else.

"How was that trip, Katie? The one to Italy?"

"Good."

Lie.

"Do you have any photos?"

"I still have to upload them to my laptop."

I never said that they weren't of Italy.

"Sure."

"Sure?"

We stop walking.

"Katie, it's obvious you weren't in Italy."

I'm stunned.

And speechless.

"When you were away, I saw this news report about a girl who died."

She air quotes 'away'.

"So? Was it anyone we know?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I start walking again.

She puts her hand on the top of my arm.

Like I taught her to.

"Her name was a lot like yours."

Oh God.

"So tell me, Katherine DiNardo, where were you really?"

**-insert black and white screenshot here-**

**Well, there you have it.**

**An ambiguous ending.**

**I like them.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted.**

**And everyone who read it.**

**You guys made me really happy.**

**I am going to put up another chapter of credits soon.**

**With that chapter, I hope to have on it: "Look out for the sequel!"**

**So, if enough people want a sequel, I shall write a sequel.**

**If you do, tell me in a review.**

**Again, thanks to everyone who supported this story.**

**Lots of love,**

**Angel.**

**PS. As part of an experiment/theory to see if my parents named me right, I want to see what my audience thinks I look like.**

**My avatar has pictures of 3 possible candiates (one is me).**

**Think. Choose. Tell me.**

**It's just an experiment, but I would love to see what you think.**

**Thanks again, and please press the pretty green button,**

**Angel.  
**


	11. Credits

**Credits:**

**Written By: LaHimeAngel**

**Inspired By: Austin_says_peace (You Could Call Me Emo)**

**Edited By: Rosavynne & Samshikko**

**Illustrated By: Rosavynne**

**Sarcastic Support By: Rosavynne**

**Actual Support By: Samshikko & **

**Also Supported By: Everyone who reviewed, read, put this story on alerts and favourite lists.**

**Now, The Moment Everyone Has Been Waiting For:**

**After quite a bit of thought, I have decided to go on and do a sequel to 'Living In Chaos'.**

**Many people have supported me and have convinced me to write this sequel.**

**Look out for it!**

**It will be called 'The Chaos Continues!'**

**Angel**

**Also:**

**On a couple of side notes, the people who ****actually**** voted/guessed on the photo experiment thing, I am number 3. :D**

**AND**

**Please review this chapter….I know it is just credits but reviews make me happy!**

**AND**

**Sorry for taking ages to put the credits up! My laptop decided not to connect to the network, etc.**


End file.
